


Raja’s Experience

by FightTheThorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Rope Bondage, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raja is a mercenary of sorts, going from place to place doing whatever can earn him enough money to satisfy his alcoholic urges. That is, until he meets a man that's willing to do so much more than just pay him. With an offer he can't refuse, Raja is forced to become a man's toy to enjoy a comfortable leisurely life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raja’s Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Contains bondage, sex, master/slave relationships, and so on.
> 
> Is a one-shot, story-trade with Zakko on y-gallery.
> 
> Picture of the two of them can be seen here: http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/764186/;

“Oi, barkeep! This is a bar, isn’t it? Where’s my damn drink?” Raja shouted, earning himself a couple looks from the surrounding customers. He had no decency, especially when the situation concerned alcohol. He’d been in the bar for about three hours before he was supposed to, and was getting a little antsy, but his outburst did cause the barman to look over, putting down the phone he’d been chatting on. 

In seconds his drink was full and he was chugging down another beer. He’d been called in for another job, him being the jack-of-all-trades kind of guy. There was hardly anything that he would turn down, and when he said it, he meant it.

Raja was told that he’d meet his customer here to discuss the ‘mission’, which would probably be held more extensively up the stairs in a private room. Most of his negotiations were held in bedrooms, oddly enough. It didn’t bother him since all the jobs he took were because wimps all over the country refused to do anything that even hinted at being dangerous.

He was known far and wide throughout the various towns and cities to be a handsome and very capable man, not once turning down or failing a mission. Something he prided himself on and told most of his clients. Raja was a mutt with dark colored skin, gorgeous golden hues, and red hair that fell slightly lower than between his shoulder blades. Woman that took on his services couldn’t seem to get over the fact that he was an animal in the bedroom. One actually had a thing for soul patches, or rather, his red goatee. 

“God dammit, I said I wanna ‘nother drink!” Raja said, gritting his teeth as the barman came back over and began to mix his order. The way the barman’s eyebrow twitched made Raja laugh, knowing full well that Andy, the barman, didn’t like his friend forcing him to do his job when he was making an important phone call. He’d be getting a huge tip at the end of the night along with compliments from his manager because Raja was buying so many drinks for himself, however.

Raja was borderline alcoholic, drinking himself into stupor most nights, but after years of practice, he grew used to the amount of alcohol he took in and no longer had a problem with poisoning of any sort. The barman stood against the wall, arms crossed, waiting for him to bark another order at him, not bothering to move at this point in the night. 

Andy frowned as Raja sucked down another drink and put the cup back onto the counter. They stared at each other for a moment before Raja glanced around the room. 

“Think there’re any hot chicks or guys in this joint? I’m tired of waiting for the idiot who hired me,” Raja said, looking back at him with a grin.

Instead of replying, Andy pushed himself up from the wall and walked into the back, telling someone there to go out front and serve the ‘annoying’ customer. 

Just then, the bar/inn door opened, light flooding into the dimly lit room like he’d just let water soak throughout the main hall. A twenty or so year old man strode in, glancing around briefly before making a bee line for the seat situated right next to Raja.

“Hello, Matvei Marinetti?” he asked. 

Raja looked over. His eyes studying the man, looking him over. Up and down. Then deciding that he was good-looking enough to talk to, he grinned and spoke in a cool and calm tone.

“Call me Raja. What can I do for you?” Raja asked, taking another beer from the new bartender. “Do what I told the man before ta do. Keep ‘em coming!” The barman grit his teeth as he poured him another shot, watching as it went instantly down Raja’s throat.

“I’m your customer, Shiki Yamamoto. Obviously, I have a mission for you to complete. It shouldn’t be hard for someone like you,” Shiki said, signaling for a beer, which took the barman from the redhead, whom was now glaring at him.

Raja waited until Shiki had been served before pointedly staring at the man behind the bar, as if he wouldn’t stop until his drink was refilled. 

“Well, before we discuss the job, how ‘bout ya tell me what I’m getting for this. If it’s not something that can pay for a drink go ahead and get out, I’ve got more offers,” Raja said, looking away as his drink was refilled.

“I’m quite sure that you will like what I have to offer, and for something so small in return,” Shiki said, turning his bar stool so that his elbow rest on the wood, leaning onto it while staring at Raja. He too, looked Raja over, licking his lips. 

“Then what’m I gettin’? Are you going to give me a million dollars or something?” Raja asked, laughing sarcastically. He’d always liked the rich guys, because they liked to throw their money around. One of his rich customers had talked to his friend, who told another friend, who in turn interested this guy into taking on his services.

“For starters: I’ll pay for all your utilities. Make sure you have a permanent home. Along with anything else that you need to survive, alcohol included,” Shiki said, smirking as Raja’s head turned back to him and his eyes narrowing.

“Really? I think you’re pulling my leg.” Raja said, shaking it off and taking another gulp. “You serious?”

Shiki nodded, “How about we continue this conversation upstairs?” He offered, telling the barman that they’d like some beer sent up to room 171 a few hours later. 

He nodded, glad to see both the men stand up, Raja grinning as he thought about how his life would be after he didn’t worry or more like be bothered by those damn tax collectors.

“Nice ta meet ya,” Raja said, hand pushing loose hair over his ears, the red hair brushed against the ringing three gold earrings and holes.

===================

Raja watched as Shiki closed the door, locking it behind them. 

“Make yourself comfortable.” 

He obliged, starting by taking off his shirt. It fell to the ground as he started to unbuckle his pants. He kicked off his shoes and then his socks followed before his pants fell to the ground. Obviously, ‘comfortable’ meant strip. From what Raja could tell in his already subdued state, Shiki liked things rough, foreplay wasn’t his style. He was rarely wrong when it came to sizing up someone and their needs.

“What’re you into, anyway?” Raja asked, letting his pants fall to the floor and standing there in the nude. 

“Turn around and you’ll find out,” Shiki said, bringing a smirk to Raja’s face. The man watched Raja’s groin the most, but as Raja turned around, feet on the blood red carpet, he heard the sound of rustling feet. Shiki had picked up all his loose clothing and set them on the chair before rummaging around in his suitcase and coming up behind him. 

Raja felt the nice and gentle touch of the man as his fingertips ran over his lips. 

“Close your eyes,” he ordered.

Again, he complied and felt a thick silk brown fabric cover his eyes and felt it tighten as Shiki tied a knot behind his head to keep it there. It was then that he felt the man’s hand’s fall, traveling across his skin and stopping at his wrists.

He grinned, “Kinky, the best kind.” Raja felt the elder man slowly pull his arms behind him and, elbow to wrist, tied them together with what felt like large hemp rope. It was obvious that the man was no novice as the ropes were tight and dug into his skin. Already, the feeling of submission was beginning to over take him, testing the rope a little to increase his helplessness. 

Shiki said nothing to Raja as he pulled away, not giving him a single order. It wasn’t until he came back with more rope that he knew they weren’t finished. He smiled, happy that there was more to feel and take in. Raja had been beginning to think that the man was just some simpleton that wanted to let out some childish perverted fantasy, but he was wrong when he decided that Shiki was a professional. 

The rope began to wrap around his torso and arms, forcing them to come into close contact with his skin. Again, it dug into his body and made another wave of helplessness over take him, but it wasn’t enough for him. There was hardly anything that this man could do to make him be truly afraid. It’d been a while since he felt that. 

Raja could recall worse. One ‘mission’ where he had been restrained with barbed wire and every time he struggled, he’d bleed. The pain had made him only enjoy it more, feeling that he had enough blood to give up anyway. He loved the feel of rope against his skin, and felt the need to check the strength of each restraint tied around his limbs. His clients would often find him to be annoying just like the bartender when he would blatantly tell them that their roping skills needed more improvement. 

He waited as patiently as he could as Shiki ran his hands down Raja’s muscular arms, checking how much he had to work with. Every so often, he would murmur to himself about how he liked the ropes. Raja agreed that he did feel quiet bound, unlike others where he could have easily freed himself. 

It was a sudden motion that, due to the blindfold, Raja hadn’t been expecting. He was flat on the bed, belly brushing against the fine quilted fabric underneath. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned his head back to listen for Shiki’s movements. 

“This isn’t it, is it?” Raja asked, blinking behind the blindfold.

“No,” Shiki said, forcing Raja to get onto his back before tying Raja’s thighs to his ankles. He tied those with hemp rope too, making them useless. Obviously, Shiki liked the struggle, but not the kicking that he was more than likely used to with his other play things. 

“This is new,” Raja said, smirking tauntingly.

Shiki simply didn’t answer him. Whether he hadn’t heard him or just planned on ignoring him for the time being, he didn’t say a word. He just climbed onto the bed and ran his hands along Raja’s bare chest. His hands ignored the rope as if it weren’t there, resting his warm palm in between his nipples. The other hand soon joined its counterpart and moved to the nipples, rubbing over them gently. 

They grew bored of that soon enough and slipped down to cup his groin, pushing it with his entire palm encompassing both the hardened penis and the two balls. The new space that Raja’s genitals had to morph into made his moan. His head pressing into the sheets below him. 

It was times like these that Raja was glad he never wore boxers, especially when he wore such tight pants and would get more uncomfortable than any normal person. He liked being completely naked and at Shiki’s mercy like he was. Even the slightest touch that his customer made almost caused him to tremble from the wait. 

He relaxed a little, glad that he was now getting some much needed attention to his cock, which already stood at attention. Shiki could do as he wished with Raja, and Raja didn’t care what it was. If he was going to be set for life, then it didn’t matter what he had to go through to get it. Hell, he might actually get to sleep with some good-looking people like Shiki every so often when he felt the need arise. 

After all, the day had already gone much better than he could have hoped. He was excited with how the man bound him and kept him absolutely helpless. There was just something about ropes and blindfolds that made his nights better than he could ever imagine. Gags had their place, but he wasn’t too fond of them. Most of his clients liked to hear his moans anyway. 

“Aw, fuck! What was that?” Raja cried out, feeling warm blood travel down his chest. What he could only assume was a silver knife slowly traveled down the middle of his chest, following the blood down. It stinged, no, more like burned where it touched along his body. It left a line of burnt flesh in its path. 

“I heard some interesting things about you, Raja,” Shiki said, breaking skin again just above his belly button this time. 

Another cry escaping Raja’s lips was his reply. 

“One was that you can heal yourself when your body’s taken damage of some sort.” He bent down and lapped at blood, the feeling of his snake-like tongue traced up the middle of his chest and then circling around his nipple. 

“Ah,” Raja moaned, pressing the side of his face into the sheets for comfort. 

He could expect a great night from this man. Shiki had some cards up his sleeve that Raja was sure he couldn’t even begin to imagine. After all, he could have information from the last man that had tied him down, spent hours on hours trying to find out what he liked and disliked. What he preferred over what he hated. It was very much a night combined with pain and pleasure, and Shiki didn’t seem like a man that such a thing would be foreign to. 

Shiki flicked the tip of his tongue over Raja’s nipple, letting the cold knife rest upon Raja’s six-pack. He let it just sit there even though Raja was sure he could see the skin it was against smoking like it were on fire. 

His customer made it a routine to suck, lick, and then bite his nipples. Shiki knew how to keep Raja on his toes. Every now and then he would decide to be gentle and just sensual, then quickly changing into a rough animal intent on drawing blood. 

Raja just couldn’t stop himself. He moaned out, red hair falling over his shoulders and cushioning his head better than any pillow. It dug into the mattress, along with the soles of his feet. He needed some sort of handle, something that he could use to release the tension Shiki was creating in him, but there was nothing to be found. The sheets just weren’t adequate enough to sustain his needs. 

His chest rose up and down, shooting up more often to accommodate Shiki’s lips while his eyes were shut tight under the blindfold he wore. He loved the blindfold. Out of every fetish and toy known to man, the blindfold was his favorite. It took away the biggest sense that he had. His sight. If he couldn’t see it, it was more of a surprise and the more he had to count less on his sight, the more he had to count on his other sense, his sense of touch especially. 

Though his greatest asset was his sense of smell. The scent of his blood mangled together with the hint of saliva that Shiki slathered over his body like it were needed for him to keep from drying out like some sort of reptile. He smiled, taking in a huge whiff of his surroundings and noticed something he hadn’t quite taken in before.

There was a hint of lavender that the man had. Whether it was some natural human smell that the man exuded or whether it was just cologne, the smell was delicious. Almost as if he could taste it.

“K-keep doing that, ah, that’s right bitch…” Raja moaned.

Shiki’s left hand shifted down to rest on Raja’s side, while the other made a game of playing with his straining cock. Not only that, but the knife continued to make his body smoke. Pain and pleasure. Pain and pleasure. Even though he enjoyed it, there was no way he’d just sit there and let him hurt his body like that. So, he attempted to shake the silver knife off his body, but couldn’t as his customer only replaced it whenever it moved. 

The customer simply chuckled as Raja made obscene word choices amongst his groaning and moaning. He decided to switch where his hands were with what his mouth had been doing only moments before. Shiki’s fingers reached out and pinched Raja’s already very hard nipples to cause a cry to escape him. 

They played with him for a minute before leaving Raja completely without the warmth of Shiki’s body. He heard the bed creek a little as the weight was removed and he relaxed his body for a minute. Even though he’d never admit it, he did like it when the man or woman fucking him would take a break. It let him keep his pride intact while also getting some much needed rest. 

It wasn’t until he heard the sound of the bed again that he looked up toward it and then shouted out. Something was slipping between both of his nipples, and from the burning that he felt, they were silver needles. 

“Goddamn fucker!” Raja cried out, feeling his body sizzle at the touch of silver. Of course, he loved every single second of the pain, feeling that it’d take a lot more than some insulting words to break Shiki’s confidence. Not only was the bastard using his weakness against him, he also attached so weights to the end of the needle, which kept a constant pull on it. Always moving and always painful. 

He was trying to adjust to the pain, but it was difficult when there would only be a new stab of pain whenever he moved his body. His head shook wildly to some how compensate for the pain while his legs struggled their odd position. 

Shiki pulled back, watching Raja struggle. The knife finally fell from Raja’s chest, which was a relief until the flailing being suddenly fell into the tip, stabbing himself on the side. 

“Fuck!” Raja yelled. “You motherfucker! I hate your living guts!” 

It was a minute before Shiki climbed further onto the bed, previously just watching as Raja did in himself with the pain. There was blood coming out of Raja’s side, but the burning crisped the skin of the wound and almost stopped the flow immediately. 

“Are you already done, Raja?” he asked, reaching out a finger and twirling the bright red hair around Raja’s privates with his index. Shiki didn’t even make a move to remove the knife, not that Raja really wanted him to. Perhaps he was waiting for Raja to beg, to muddy his pride, but there was no way he’d stoop that low. 

“Oi, pussy, this the best you can do?” he managed to say though his pained cries. It might have meant more if he had been able to stop himself from struggling around due to the pain.

Shiki’s laugh rang around the walls, echoing in Raja’s ears especially. There was something beautiful about that laugh, something that made it seem like there was even more to come. He felt something like a tug on the knife in his side, and cried out from the movement. Then, it suddenly shot out without warning. 

Again, Raja shouted, trying to pull his legs up to hide the wound, but it was impossible to stop the flow of blood trickling down his dark skin. 

“I’d keep quiet if I were you, Raja.”

“Yeah, I’ll be quiet when you’re down in hell!” Raja said, grinning out from under the blindfold. The pain was what he wanted; his blood was too good to be locked up in the flesh of his body. 

Shiki just shook his head as he bent down and lapped at the blood wound, his snake-like tongue slipping through the small slit the knife made. His right hand took hold of Raja’s arousal, the other starting to massage his balls. 

Once more, Raja’s moans filled the room around them, Shiki only smirking as his hand pumped his boy-toy. 

“Yeah… that’s… good,” Raja muttered, feeling his hips buck a little as his most intimate of areas was squeezed, the fingers tracing the vein riding up his cock. 

The customer pulled his mouth from the wound and let it heal as he moved to push away Raja’s legs. 

His cock was in plain view to the other, whom only continued to pump his cock. It was another minute before Shiki decided to show his great multi-tasking skills and grope Raja’s chest, and bending down to land a rough kiss on Raja’s alcohol smeared lips. 

Even as his body took the large amount of abuse, the wounds inflicted upon him earlier began to heal. It was still very slow, compared to how it usually happened, since he was intoxicated and it effected his ability to concentrate on the wounds. The needles still piercing his skin only continued to reopen the wounds and burn. Raja had never felt something so intense. Sure. he’d felt pain and pleasure before, but Shiki was taking it to a whole knew level entirely. 

Shiki’s smile only grew as Raja’s tongue pressed against his. Raja was playing bitch, but Shiki was sure that it wasn’t intentional. He doubted that he would be able to do much of anything on his own with all the things occurring on his body at once. His tongue slipped around inside the cave, tasting him and letting the beer from earlier combine with his own. 

He bit down hard on Raja’s tongue, causing another stifled cry to shoot up Raja’s throat. 

The bound toy could hardly even gasp as the kiss became more rough. Blood mixed about in Raja’s mouth, forcing yet another of his senses to fall prey to Shiki’s power. 

“Mother fucker!” Raja yelled when the kiss finally ceased and Shiki moved back. There was a silence that filled the room and only left Raja to fear the next action.

The bed let out another sound as the sound of falling clothes took its place. Almost in fear of the man’s size, due to his cruelty, Raja crawled back until he felt his back slam against the headboard. He wasn’t sure what he was planning to do, since he was in such a helpless state and the man had knowledge of everything he would react to, there was no point in trying to escape. 

“Thank you for getting further on the bed,” he said, climbing on top of him this time, forcing his legs farther apart before whispering into his ear, “but I want you to turn onto your chest.”

Raja blinked behind the blindfold. 

What is Shiki planning now? Raja thought as he contemplated it. If he was going to get fucked up the ass, wouldn’t it just be easier with his legs bound the way they were?

Shiki made no attempt to help him complete the order, so Raja was forced to struggle until he turned himself over onto his chest, butt hanging in the air. 

A laughed filled the air as Raja felt firm hands grip his head. He shoved his head deep into the pillows now under him, face first and unable to breathe properly. He struggled, fighting the hold to get a better position to breathe in. Raja managed to get his head free in time to gasp as Shiki pulled at the weights attached to the needles. 

The mere mystery of what was going to happen to him next was enough to keep him completely and uncomfortably hard. 

Shiki’s hand reached around Raja’s ass and began to pump him once more, his lips brushing the skin just above his ass crack. 

This time, a loud groan escaped Raja, which he instantly wished he could have never done. It was stupid to let Shiki have even more confidence than he already had. Though, he would admit that Shiki always seemed to be so prepared, knowing what he liked and kept from doing anything that might make him fly off the edge. 

It wasn’t long before he had to focus his attention back onto the bastard holding him captive. What with Shiki’s long moist tongue running down until it fell between his ass’ cracks. This too had Raja moaning in the utmost pleasure. He wished that his pride wasn’t such a big thing for him. Raja would gladly toss it all away just to beg for him to let him come, just once. 

Shiki’s tongue didn’t even stop once to revel in it’s accomplishment. It moved lower and wet the hole, foreshadowing the fucking that would happen later, letting him have a little lube for however big the man was. 

It was one of his ‘points’. Where he’d get extremely turned on just by the touch of it. Even now, Raja was finding it difficult to stop himself from writhing on the sheets, but his hands and legs fought their bonds. Almost like he was just some wild animal trying to free itself from the capture of the hunter. He had to do something, anything.

He could feel Shiki smile, as the lips pushed aside the butt cheeks to lick deeper at the sensitive skin. The hand only continued to pump tesaingly, over and over, stopping when Raja’s organ would twitch, begging for climax. Every so often, his hand would move down to the base of his cock and just check his climax progress. 

Raja couldn’t keep himself from moaning out, his pleasure insurmountable. His chest rubbed against the sheets, only forcing the needles in his nipples to move and make the pain increase even more. Oh, this man knew what he was doing. If he didn’t, he was incredibly lucky. However, the tongue kept licking, lower and lower until Raja’s voice was loud enough to make the bed tremble.

“Oh, God… how… do… you…” Raja couldn’t finish as another loud moan escaped him, 

Shiki’s lip now traced the rim of his asshole. 

“Fuck! Don’t stop!” he begged, before he could stop himself. 

Shiki obliged, tongue slipping back into his mouth only to let his saliva cover Raja’s crack once more. It was hard not to writhe under Shiki, the sensations rushing from his cock and ass attacked all of his nerves. 

Thin fingers pushed apart his cheeks to press his lips on the large hole, his tongue shoving itself in. Raja pressed his head into the pillow, trying to control his moans. He just wished to control his body, but still let Shiki have all the power he had.

A gentle blowing entered his hot hole with the tongue moving all about. He wouldn’t stop, not even if Raja asked him to. Raja wanted it, needed him to finish what he started, even if it took all night.

Another cry escaped him. Shiki had bitten hard, drawing blood as he pulled back. Raja heard a tongue on lips before that silver knife found itself on the middle of his back. It burned his skin once more, but Shiki didn’t stop with just letting it lay there. He broke the skin, balancing blood on the tip.

It wasn’t until Shiki pulled back that Raja cried out , turning his head to face him. 

“Don’t stop, dammit! P-please!” Raja said, his butt high in the air. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll start back up again in a moment.” 

Raja just tried to move, tried to get himself off, but Shiki prevented that with his hands gripping the ass before him.

“Why?” he asked in exasperation. 

“I’m not ready for this to finish. Besides, you should know something.”

Raja was silent, hoping that it would only decrease the time they spent talking and made him return to the tongue fucking he was just receiving. 

“I’ve bought you. You now belong to me, understand?” Shiki said, leaving off the bed and removing a hand from Raja’s ass to grab something. 

“I’m a free agent asshole, I don’t belong to anyone,” Raja said, spiteful. All he wanted was to get fucked and then leave, get more to drink maybe.

“Actually, I can keep you here as I want. Not only that, but that’s your payment too. Remember?” Shiki cooed as he reached around and rubbed the back of his hand against Raja’s face.

Finally, what he was going to be paid made sense in his mind and he began to buckle, crying out in pain as he did so. 

“Let me go, you fucker!”

Shiki’s other hand came around and a ball gag was placed in Raja’s mouth forcefully, clasped behind his head just like the blindfold had been. 

His shouting and yelling silenced into unintelligible muffles, Raja just struggled.

Shiki grinned, gripping Raja’s hair and pulling it back so that Raja’s neck was exposed. 

“I know all your secrets and all your desires. Raja, you’re my pet now, and you’ll always be my pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Raja. All credit goes to Zakko.
> 
> Shiki, however, belongs to me and was created for the purpose of this story.


End file.
